Particles including photocatalytic particles comprising TiO2 are widely used within many different applications. TiO2 particles are well known and well-studied.
Kumar and Rao in Nanoscale 2014, vol 6, pp 11574-11632 is a review article about phase transitions in titania (TiO2).
Materials Research Bulletin, Volume 15, Issue 8, August 1980, Pages 1129-1133 discloses TiO2 (B), a new form of titanium dioxide.
Journal of Solid State Chemistry, Volume 101, Issue 2, December 1992, Pages 275-295 discloses chemical synthesis of TiO2 (B) from layered titanates.
Materials Letters, Volume 64, Issue 21, 15 November 2010, Pages 2357-2359 discloses one way of making TiO2 (B).
Andrews et al in JAGS 2014, vol 136, pp 6306-6312 is concerned with the shape of TiO2 B nanoparticles.
Beuvier et al in J. Phys. Chem. 2009, vol 113, pp 13703-13706 describes a method of quantifying the ratio of anatase and TiO2 (B) in TiO2 nanoparticles.
The international standard for assessing the air purification performance of TiO2-functionalized surfaces is ISO 22917-1:2007.
US2010234209 discloses a nano-particle comprising: a core of a size having a first electrically conducting or semiconducting material, a shell of a thickness having a second dielectric or semiconducting material, wherein the composition of said second material is different from the composition of said first material, and wherein the shell thickness is less than or equal to the core size.
TiO2 particles are utilized for many different purposes. One field of use if photocatalysis.
Regarding the TiO2 particles according to the state of the art it is desirable to improve their photo-catalytic activity, not least regarding removal of NOx.
Regarding other fields of use it is desired to optimize the particles with respect to adhesion and dispersion stability etc.